Invader at the Museum
by musiclover13kc
Summary: What would happen if Zim,Gir,Dib and Gaz got stuck in a Museum toghether? You won't know until you read this Story. Mwwahaha. Rated T just in case
1. What's a Museum?

Hi peep's! I have a few things to say, 1: I own none of these characters, 2: Please send reviews and 3: What is Life's Epic fail? Ok, hope you like, and remember What is Life's Epic Fail? Bye ^_^

In a normal high school classroom there sat a green, no eared, no nosed boy. His name was Zim. Five years ago Zim was sent to Earth by his Tallest, the weird thing for him he thought was that after a year they stopped answering his calls. There he sat in class not really listening to a word the teacher was saying and trying to ignore the glares that were being sent to him from a cross the room. The glares came from a teen, big-headed, pre-paranormal investigator Dib, who was the only one who knew that Zim was really an alien and cared. Dib was doing what he normally did in class, glaring at Zim and doodling on a piece of paper of Zim on biopsy table and Dib scrapping out his guts with sharp implements'.

"So remember class tomorrows the Museum fieldtrip so don't forget. Class dismissed." Zim looked at the teacher in a bite of a shock. He never had been to a Museum before and Dib got the hint that he was scared. "What's wrong Zim? Haven't you been to a Museum before?" "Of course I have Earth scum, many in fact. So many!" But in fact Zim never been to a Museum before. What was this Museum thing? Was it some kind of Earth weapon?

"Dib, are you coming or what?" In the doorway stood a girl, her hair was long and violet. It was put into a ponytail in which the holder had a skull on it. She wore a gothic dress with striped tights and a skull necklace. "But Gaz.." "Dib I'm going to leave with or without you. Preferably without you." "Fine." With that Gaz went back into the hall. "Can't wait for tomorrow Zim." As Dib left the room Zim looked at the words written on the whiteboard "_**Museum?**_ What is this Museum thing?" He asked himself before he left the classroom.

Ok I know there is no action yet but trust me there will be so by!


	2. The Group

Hi again people. Just want to say thanks to those who sent reviews, so here it goes: THANKS! That was fun. Ok have a few more things to say 1: I own none of these characters, 2: keep on sending reviews and 3: Otters love you.

"Master. Master! Master wake up!" Zim opened up his ruby red eyes to see his small little robot sitting on his head in his lab. "Gir get off of my head!" Gir jumped off of his head and ran to a type of computer screen and put on the angry monkey show. Zim had stayed up all night looking up museum. He new that these museums had information on the humans so he decided that Gir would come along with him to take notes. Gir was so excited about it. It was the first time he was aloud to go on one of these fieldtrips before. Zim looked at a alarm clock type thing he and saw that the bus would come any minute.

"Gir, come here!" Gir looked around the room until he saw Zim, then skipped to him humming an annoying tune. "Now Gir you know what to do when I get to the museum?" "I really don't." He said looking at Zim blankly. "Uhh, I just told you a few minutes ago. Whatever, Ok this is the last time, I go in call you in and you follow me but stay in the shadows. You got it?" "Yes! Wait a minute no." "Beep, Beep, Beep." " I got to go remember." "Oke Dokee." And with that Zim left the house and Gir went back to watch the show.

**Membrane House **

"Today Gaz will be the day. Today I will show everyone who Zim really is or more like what!" "Oh yes, like yesterday you were suppose to. Hey you ate the last of the cereal again!" "This is different Gaz. He'll be on all new territory . It'll give me an home field advantage." "You ate the last of the cereal!" " Oh how sweet victory shall be. I can't wait." Gaz walked to the table with a plate with toast on it. She didn't really trust her dad's super-toast sensed he medaled with it. When she set her plate down she punched Dib on his arm so hard he fell off the chair. "What was that for?" "Two things 1: You ate all the cereal, 2: Your plan is stupid. Won't Zim at a Museum give him a way to learn more about human's and help him with the whole take over the world thing?" she said while spreading strawberry jam and _I can't believe it's not butter_ on her toast. "You right. What am I going to do?" Dib didn't notice that when he was talking him and Gaz were already out the door and walking to school. "I'll have to think of something. How did we get out here?" "Uhh." with that they walked to the school.

**School**

"Ok so this is how we'll do this Fieldtrip. I'll split you all into groups of 3 with the other class, you and your group will have a look around the museum and then we'll all meet up around 3:00 to leave. got it? All the kids not really interested just moaned yes except for Dib who was to busy thinking of a plan to make sure Zim doesn't get an info on humans . "Ok then lets go."

**Museum **

Zim looked around the large building each one had a sign that pointed the way. Zim had already called for Gir and was just waiting for him to get there. Zim could feel eyes watching him, he was pretty sure it was Dib but some how it felt different, somewhat softer and lovely. He looked around to see who was watching him, but he couldn't tell. But he liked it. "So here is the group. group 1 Britney, David and Charily. Group 2: Tony, Robin and Wally. GROUP 3: Zim, Dib and Gaz. Group 4:…." The Three of them looked at each other Dib Shocked and angry that him and his little sister had to walk around with the scum of the universe. Zim Shock and also mad because this would set his plans back with Dib watching him and Gaz who was mostly Shocked and annoyed that she was going to have to spend the day with them instead of her friend Lila. When everyone left to go look at the exhibits Dib was still glaring at Zim who was looking at Gaz who was looking at her brother. "Dawn it." said Gaz.

Hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to get the next one out quicker. Bye J


	3. You Idiots!

Hi people. Thanks for the reviews and stuff. I love that word stuff. You can use it for like everything. "Like what are you doing?" "Stuff." See? So that's my random word of the chapter. Any way, I own nothing and please review. So there's the next chapter, hope you like.

Zim, Gaz and Dib just stared at each other like it was some kind of mistake that they were put together. They all remembered last time they had to work together, when Tak tried to put snacks in the middle of the earth. It was horrible for all of them. "Dawn it! How did this happen? Gaz and me having to spend the whole day with you!" Dib said glaring straight at Zim. "Hey! You Earth worm babies should be bowing at Zim's feet for being so lucky to be besides the almighty Zim!" "Almighty? I beat you couldn't take me down! If you really are almighty then just take a simple human down!" "Fine!"

Zim gave the first punch and hit Dibs nose. "Ahh." Dib glared at Zim while he whipped blood off his face, then kick Zim in his stomach that made him fly across the room. While this had happen Gaz stared at them as they fought throw out the Museum. "What's going on?" Gaz looked down to see Gir in his green dog costume pointing at Zim and Dib. "Nothing, just Zim and Dib fighting. Nothing really new." "Oh. What to get a Taco?" Gaz looked at the green dog and shrugged. " Yeah, sure whatever."

At about the closing time Dib and Zim were still fighting, but it seemed that when they were fighting they moved to a different room and Gaz and Gir had ate their tacos and had decided to have a look around the museum. When Gaz and Gir got to the front of lobby where hey had last saw the Dib and Zim. "Where are they? Hey look gum." Gir ran the **Customers Support **desk and took the chewed gum that was under it and put it in his mouth. "Ew." Gaz had a looked around the room another time when Gir stared to blow bubbles with his gum. "I guess they're in another room. Come on we better go find those Idiots." "Hey girl, it's closing time." said a worker who was packing up. "I'll be out in a minute just have to go get something." "Ok, but you need to get out before the janitor close up." "Got it. Come on Gir." "Oke Dokee." So the went off to find Zim and Dib.

"You give up, worm baby?" "Not a chance Zim!" Zim had a head lock on Dib and Dib had Zim's head in a head lock. They were both covered with blood, Dibs glasses where broken and Zim had loused one of his contacts. They had been punching, running, kicking, jumping and wrestling each other for hours. They were both tired but tried to not show each other that they were. "Ha Dib monkey, I'm an Invader we were trained to fight. I'll be able to do this for hours where you'll get tired." "To bad Zim cause I'm not even tired. I'm just starting." "Ha we'll see."

When Gir and Gaz got to the African Safari room were Zim and Dib Gaz just gave them _you Idiots _stare , while Gir was making faces at a stuffed lion. "Gaz!" "Gir help me." "Yes sir." Gir's eyes turned red and he walked towards him until his eyes turned Blue and he started dancing. "No Gir! No!" "Ha!" "Uh!"

Gaz walked to the Two of them and pushed them to opposite sides of the room then looked back and forth from one to the other. "Now both of you stop. We have to leave before the janitor closes up. If not we'll all have to stay here with each other, which for my self would be horrible and tomorrow you two can finish and see who's better ok?" "Yeah, alright." Dib said a little embarrass that this little sister was able to push him so far. "Alright you purple demon we'll do it your way." "Good. Now lets get out off here. Come on Gir." "Yep." Zim and Dib glared at each other for a few seconds after Gaz had left. "We don't tell anyone that Gaz beat us. Deal?" "Deal." "You two coming or what?" Gaz asked already in the hall way with Gir would was singing the doomy song. "Yeah Gaz. We're right behind you." With that Dib and Zim followed Gaz.

While walking to the lobby Zim was think of how Gaz was so powerful, wondering if he was able to get it he would be able to conquer this planet. How was she able to make him and the Dib monkey to stop fitting? How was she able to almost control Gir? What was her secret weapon? Zim was also upset that he got nothing done except if you called fitting with Dib a something he needed to do. The stupid Dib he thought ruins everything I do.

When they got to the lobby the door was shut and locked. Gaz run towards it. She suck it as hard she could while Dib and Zim watched and Gir rolled on the floor. "You IDIOTS!"

Ok hope you guys liked this chapter. It's a new record I finished a story in a day. Wow, this is awesome and stuff. Ok well bye.


	4. Thin lines between Love and Hate

"Lucy I'm home." Just kidding. Hello to all of you. Thanks for reviewing. Random word of the day is, um Starbucks. I don't know why but it's going to be Starbucks. I own nothing and please review and Happy Martian Luther King Jr. Day!

"You IDIOTS!" Gaz screamed. Both Dib and Zim were both terrified that they stepped back a few feet from the door . Gaz stomped to the both of them with her fist curled. Zim and Dib started pushing each other to get out of the way of Gaz's rampage. But it was to late. Dib was flinged to the other side of the room where he became unconscious, and Zim was pinned on the floor and punched in the face before he became unconscious.

Zim and Dib woke up leaning up against each other on the floor of the lobby. Both were shocked and appalled that they were so close to each other. Both of them looked at around the room but nether Gaz or Gir were there. "Where's Gaz. What did you do with her?" Dib ask pointing at Zim. "Nothing worm-baby, I just woke-up remember? And what would I do with your demon sister thing?" "One thing don't you dare call Gaz a demon and two why would I tell you?" Dib and Zim had one more look around the lobby until they decided to go look for the girl and the robot.

When Dib and Zim got to the 1800 century room they looked at each other. That was the last room in the museum they hadn't looked though. "Gaz! Gaz where are you? Uh were could they be?" "Why are you so worried about her?" "Cause she's my little sister." Dib said in a _wasn't that obvious _tone. "So." "So? What so? She's family, I care about her. That's why I'm worried." "But she's mad at you. Doesn't that me she hates you?" "No. That just means that she's mad at me, that doesn't mean she doesn't love me. Didn't you know that?" Zim shook his head. " No, on my planet if you are mad at someone that mean's you hate them. Not love them." "Well on this plant emotions are way more complex. There are thinner lines between hate and love. Take my parents for example."

"Why did they hate each other?" "Oh yeah. In high school they use to fit like cats and dogs about all sorts of things. But one day when the teacher left the chemistry lab for a few seconds they started fitting, so they weren't playing attention and created an explosion. When the teacher came back into the class room there was stuff everywhere. Everyone said it was there fault and the got detention."

"Then how did they come to love each other?" "Well


	5. Feelings for a human

Hi! Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Random word of the chapter: Tazo. Ok here we go! Tazo!

The Security room was a large room with a lot of T.V. screens with pictures of every room in the Museum and there sat Gaz like the queen of the world reading so kind of note. "Gaz where were you? We've been looking for you all over the place." Gaz glanced up then looked down at the note. "Read this." she handed Dib the note. "**Will be out for a little while, probable won't be here tonight. Someone please take my shift. Thanks. Night guard.**" Dib read aloud, he then looked at Gaz then Zim then Gir who was still rolling on the floor of the office. "What does that mean?" Zim asked taking the note from Dibs hand. "It means we're stuck her. Together." Gaz said glaring at both Zim and Dib. Gaz raised out of the chair took her backpack off the floor and walked to the door. "Are you coming?" They both looked at her. "Why?" "Duh. If you guy want to get out of here quicker I say we better stay in the lobby." then she walked away. "Wait for me." Gir shouted while running past the two boys.

It was 3:00am Zim wasn't able to sleep. Zim decided to have a look around the museum. He looked at some inventions of famous inventers. He found one the he actually liked. It was made by the famous inventor Professor Membrane. "What are you doing up?" Zim turned around to see Gaz standing there a few feet behind him. "Just having a look around." "Oh. You know that one there is my dads?" she said pointing at the weird looking invention. "Yes. He one of the only inventors on this planet that is good." "Yeah. I have no idea what it is though." She said now next to Zim. "But I know it was the one he gave to my mother for her birthday though."

He looked at Gaz for a moment, she looked sad like she was about to cry. Zim never cared about humans really, but Gaz, she was different. "What's wrong?" she look down at the floor, she tried to make a fake smile. "Nothing. It just that today was my moms birthday." Her voice cracked a little and a small tear fell down from her face. "What happened to your mother?" "What." "Well its just that I've never seen her before and I know for a fact that you had one." "Nothing really. She just died." "How?" "Well my mom loved to swim. She liked swimming in the ocean though. On one foggy morning she went out to go swimming and someone hit her with a boat. She drowned right afterwards. For two weeks we didn't know what happened to her. We thought she just left without a trace." Gaz now had tears flowing down her face and her voice was cracking more and more. " But then some random guy found her on the shore of a bay. A week later they found who hit her. Dad was so heartbroken. From the day we buried her dad couldn't handle it. He tried to get her out of his head. He put all her stuff in the attack, all her pictures everything. Everyone said I looked so much like her and Dib looked so much like him, I guess dad couldn't handle that either. He started to go to work more often, until we never saw him. I was only 7 when all that happened. But it was harder for Dib. He had to take care of a little kid when he himself was a little kid. So to take the load of him I tried to take care of myself. I got good grades, went to school everyday. But Dib was still over protective of me. I actually kind of like it that someone loves me. You know?"

Zim never knew love. Never. Invaders weren't suppose to love. That's why they were created. "No. my race isn't suppose to have emotions for anyone but ourselves." "Oh." "But I have feelings for someone, which is weird." "For who?" "You." before he knew what happened he felt her lips on his. The contact sent sparks from his head to his feet. He never felt anything like it. He was well, in love with some from the race that he wanted to destroy. But he didn't care about that. All he cared about was her and only her.

"What the Fuck!" Both Zim and Gaz turned around to see Dib standing there both Shocked and angry. "Dib I can explain." Gaz said walking towards him. "Zim Your DEAD!"

Ok hope you like this one. Bye. Tazo!


	6. The Promise

**Hi. Thanks for the comments. So we are finally on the last chapter. Aw. Sad face. Oh well hope this is a good ending for the story. Oh before I forget the random word of the chapter is gypsy. Ok well here we go. **

"**Zim your dead!" Dib said ready to kill the alien. Zim looked at Dib then at Gaz who was walking to Dib. "Dib just calm down. Please?" "No Gaz. I won't let you do this." And with that he push Gaz to the ground and headed for Zim. "Gaz!" Before Zim could get to Gaz Dib had a grip on Zim's throat. Dib stared into Zim's eye while he chocked the alien. Gaz ran to her brother and tried to pull Dib away from Zim screaming "Dib stop! Dib please stop!" Gaz never felt so help less in her life. Hot tears were running down her face leaving tear stains on her face. "Good bye Zim!"**

**Dib pulled his arm up with so much strength, with so much speed that he didn't know that he had elbowed Gaz I the nose. "AH MY NOSE!" Gaz fell to the ground holding her bloody nose with her hands. Blood dripped down from her nose and it landed on her cloths and the museum floor. "Gaz!" Dib said throw Zim onto the ground. Zim stared to Gaz while he gasped for air. "Gaz, Gaz I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I." "Dib, me promise something." "Anything. I'll promise anything." "Promise me you won't hurt him. You won't hurt Zim." "I Gaz I," Dib looked into his little sisters eyes. His little sister he wanted to protect from the big bad world. The little sister he would do anything for. But this promise, this one promise not to hurt the one person he hated the most. "Dib please?" "I, I promise." with that Gaz huge him. He held her in his arms not minding that blood was dripping onto his trench coat. **

**When he let go of her he realized that she had fallen asleep. So he picked her up like he use to when she was 7 and carried her to the lobby where he placed her on the ground and put her head on his lap. Zim looked at Gaz but kept his distance from Dib. Gaz was so beautiful sleeping, so calm, so simple. Dib was sliding his hand across her head genteelly and lovingly. Zim just watched him. He understood what love was now, love was something you could never describe with words. Something special. Something lovely.**

"**Zim." Zim looked up from Gaz to Dib and his protective glares. "What?" "Gaz made me promise to not hurt you." Zim became a little more comfortable with Gaz sleeping knowing her brother wasn't going to try to kill him. "But, if you break her heart or is just using her in one of your plans I will break my promise." Then Zim gulped a bit. "And if you do hurt her in some way I won't kill you. No you wouldn't be worthy of death. I would keep you alive forever and torturer you until you beg for death. Then I will kill you but as slowly and as painfully as I could. Do we have a understanding?" Zim new he was serious, he was able to see it in his eyes. But he knew hurting Gaz would be torturer enough. He loved her. "I understand, but you will never be able to break your promise." "And why." "Because hurting her would torturer me enough that I would go to you to kill me. I'd be let you kill me. I think we do have an understanding. And with that they shook each others hands. **

**2 weeks later walking home from school**

Gaz was walking home from school playing her gameslave when someone came from behind her and tossed their arms around her neck. "Zim stop, I'm trying to concentrate." she said wiggling out from his arms. "Playing that thing again? Don't you ever get tried of that thing." "No because you never let me finish the game." she said pushing the buttons hard like it would make it easier to play. Zim looked at the game seeing that she was on the final level. For the last 2 weeks Zim had a little hobby of taking her game at the final level and turning it off before she would be able to get it out of his hands. Before she knew it Zim had snatched it right out of her hands. "Zim give it back. This isn't funny. Give me my game back!" "No, no, no. ask me nicely." "What I won't ask you nicely. Just give it to me!" "Alright I guess I'll have to turn it off." he said with his finger on the turn off button. "No, no don't do that." "Then ask." "Fine. Please give me my game back Zim." "Now a little praise." "What? No I won't!" "Fine. Good bye game." "Wait. Huh. Please give me back my game wonderful, handsome, almighty Zim." "Now that's what I wanted." he said before he gave back the game. "Thank you." But once she had it back the game died. "Zim you idiot!" "Hey don't call me a idiot." "Fine ." She said before she walked away. "Wait Gaz. I'm sorry ok?" Gaz looked down to the ground with a small smile. "Well I guess I overreacted a bite." Zim lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "Yes you did. But that is one of the reasons why I love you." with that little comment her placed his lips on hers. She forgot all about her game and wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed is hands on her waste. One thing they didn't know was that someone was watching them.

Hiding in the bushes was Dib who was watching the two lover though some binoculars. After seeing them kiss Dib got up and started to walk but before he did he said "Take good care of her Zim. Take care of her."

**FIN!**

Ok hope you liked this story. I tried to get Dibs protectiveness in this one. Ok well this is it. Aw. Yeah I'll miss you all too. Ok well Bye. I miss you guys already!


End file.
